


Seras-tonin

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Touch-Starved Character, when will my longfics come back from the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: "Hugging releases serotonin into the body, which improves our mood and helps to increase our happiness."Integra needs a hug.
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Seras-tonin

**Author's Note:**

> Touch-starved Integra is one of my favorite tropes (probably because yours truly is an overworking touch-starved queer as well)

It was strange to be summoned mid-day, not that the sunlight had any impact on the servant vampire. Stranger still for Integra to call upon her and not have either paper or weapon in hand. Seras had woken to a faint call of her name, pushing the coffin’s lid aside and making her way to Integra’s office as quickly as possible. She flew through the door, seeing Integra sitting at her desk. She sat upright, shoulders stiff, and a single hand resting on her desk.

“Ma— Sir Integra?” she took steps closer to Integra’s desk, “You called?”

“Yes. Come here.”

“Is something wrong?” her voice rose slightly as she came to Integra’s side, looking at the blue eye that looked intently back at her as she came closer. Her gaze like ice. Cold, hard, fragile, and matching Integra's cold cognition she still only sometimes understood.

“No,” Integra turned the chair, stood in a smooth movement, and took a quick step Seras barely registered, followed by the strong embrace of her arms. Seras let out a soft sound that could have been a gasp but was not nearly loud enough to be such. Seras could feel her warmth. The rise and fall of her chest against her practically still one. The strong cadence of her heart; if Seras was still alive, her own heart would have quickened as well. The faint smell of smoke. The faint smell she could never quite place but was so distinctly Integra.

“Integra?”

“I need this,” her chin rested on Seras’s shoulder, “That’s it.”

Seras wrapped her arms around Integra, returning the embrace with a gentleness most would not recognize as coming from the undead. She felt some of the stiffness that was set so deeply in Integra’s shoulders relax, followed by the rest of her gradually relaxing. Integra became almost pliant as she relaxed her grip on Seras, sinking into her embrace. A soft exhale punctuated the moment and she pulled away.

“Thank you.”

The softness was so surprising and Seras embraced her again before Integra could sink back into her chair.

“Seras—” the speaking of her name was not in protest, but in surprise. She did not pull away, welcoming the second embrace. A warm (or cold embrace) was a thing she hadn’t experienced in such a length of time she could not recall. Or when anyone touched her besides the briefest of gloved handshakes that left less warmth than a cigarette. She felt warmth in her chest and her body still relaxing in a way she had not realized it had been stiff. Seras stayed put, running a hand through Integra’s hair before she thought better of it.

“You’re welcome,” she released Integra again, and Integra sank into her chair almost immediately.

A moment passed as Integra inhaled again, taking a moment to process the sensation that filled her. Warmth. Comfort. _Safety._ She exhaled, speaking. “I do also have a mission for you. Less… hands-on.”


End file.
